


Miraculous Lady: The Silver Screen

by TheFandomAlchmeist13 (Delphene_Lukas13)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/TheFandomAlchmeist13
Summary: So, my OC kidnaps Marinette and Adrien's class and has them watch the story of their lives. Well, two of them at least. An Adrienette/LadyNoir and Niya/AlyaxNino Fic. Only minor hints of NiYa....Hey! Don't judge the name! I just made it up on the spot! Anyways, enjoy!





	1. ....What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, it's another "Watching Miraculous Lady" fic. Warning, updates will NOT be regular. So, if you want to back out, might as well do it now. All that aside, enjoy!

Marinette POV  
~*^*~  
"Where are we?"  
.  
.  
Good question.

A little while ago, Alya and I were contemplating a new design in class for our project when a flash of scarlet light came by and I apparently was passed out for the rest.

But now, me and the rest of my class are sitting in a very fancy theater. It looks like something Chloé would go and brag about and then go ask *cough* *cough*...sorry...force Adrien to go with her to. Only problem was...

There were bean bags. Everywhere.

"Hey, you awake girl?" I look over to my right and see Alya lying on her stomachs on a purple beanbag while poking my cheek.

I open my mouth to speak but the flash of scarlet light and the loud voice prevents me from answering my best friend as all heads whip towards the source.

"To answer your question from earlier, Rose. You are in the Scarlet Theater, my great grandmothers hideout. My name is Léa (Leah) Scarlet and I will now be answering questions."

Léa wore a cropped jean jacket, scarlet red shirt, jeans, red high heels and, what looked like, black biker gloves. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a loose braid and her amber eyes looked anything but evil.

"AHH!~" A shrill voice screamed. No question of who it belongs to. "Who are you? Don't you know who I even am!? Oh, Adrikins~! Save me!"

"Ugh!~" I groaned and Alya pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at the girl's advances towards the male model.

"He's at the front, right by me (I looked to my left to find him sitting on the green beanbag behind me. He catches my eye and I look away. I'm pretty sure my face is flushed.) and I know all about you." Léa then clutched her head in pain as Chloé started rambling on and on about her father and everything she had. You know, the "normal".

"WOAH!!!! HOLD IT!!!" Léa shouted, holding out her arms. "Everyone's mental questions are going crazy so ima just try to answer everything at once. Not to mention Mlle.Blabbermouth over here." She jabbed her head in Chloé's direction.

She shut up after that. A bit against her will, apparently.

"So, my name is Léa Scarlet, yes I have telepathy and I'm the one who brought you here. I'm a Miraculous Holder just like Ladybug, Chat Noir and my grandmother, Chloé Scarlet. I'm known as Soleil Fleur in Nova Scotia and across North America."

Another Miraculous holder?

"Yes, I'm also from another dimension where on Earth, you all are part of a cartoon. It's called "Miraculous" and it's about two of you in particular. And I think you know who." Léa said, looking over the crowd and briefly stopping to give me a knowing look that made me freeze.

"Yes, the identities of LB and Chat will be revealed, stop making such a fuss Alya."

I choked on air.

"Hey, Mari?" Alya asked, concerned. "You ok girl?"

I nodded in response, not trusting my words.

"And in all honesty," Léa continued. "I'm frustrated with two of the characters and their ... whatever it is, as some friends back home have ever so kindly put it, so I've brought you all here to, hopefully, sort it out."

 

* Random cricket noise*

 

"Er mah GEEZ, Chat! NO! I have not been Akumatized!"

Wait a sec, Chat's in my class!?

"I thought that was obvious by now. The rest of your questions can be answered with the episodes."

When Léa finished, she held out her arms again and I hear Alya breathe out a sigh of relief...and then squeal in my ear.

"Omg, girl!" She squealed. "How did I not know that they were in our class? It could be anyone!"

My voice hitched in my throat and I dreaded what the screen before me would bring.

"Welp, the remote's over there and Marinette gets to pick the first episode." Léa says after she poofed over to a giant red beanbag with a bucket of Reese's in hand.

All eyes turn to me as I reach for the remote. (Which appears to be an iPod?)

...Well, here we go.


	2. Climatika - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like!  
> (This is the seating arrangement)  
> *Front*  
> |——————[Screen]———————|  
> | Marinette Alya Léa |  
> | Adrien Rose Nino (OLT) |  
> | Chloé Sabrina Juleka Alix |  
> | Ivan Mylene Max Kim |  
> ——————————————————  
> Or, at least, it looks something like this....somewhat. PS: OLT stands for Our Little Tomato *wink* *wink*)

~*^*~  
Normal POV  
~*^*~

Marinette picks up the iPod and scrolls through the list of episodes.

"Ummmm.......Léa?" Marinette asks, scratching the back of her head nervously, looking kinda embarrassed.

"Mmhm?" Léa responds, taking a sip of her tea. Judging by the smell, Jasmine, I think.

Marinette gives her a look that makes Léa respond with-

"Oh!~" *Another sip* "You want Climatika, honey."

Marinette looks up at the screen, slows her breath and finds th- *click*

After pressing the button, Marinette feels her heart skip a beat as the weight of Léa's words from earlier dawn on her.

M: A show about Chat and I? *starts to panic* But doesn't that mean-

???: Shhh!~

M: Léa? You're telepathic too?!

Léa: Yes, I thought I clarified that earlier? And stop worrying, it'll be fine. And even if things go south. I'll be there to help! :)

M: Thx

//The first scene opens with the skyline as the camera zooms in on the Kidz+ building where Mireille and Aurore are getting out of a limo as the announcer's voice is heard aver the cheering crowd//

Alec: Welcome to the finals of the KIDZ+ competition! Where today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

//The crowd is loudly chanting both girl's names//

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille: *Giggles and waves at the crowd*

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittles out talent down to just these two amazing young ladies!

So, lets welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now!

Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply.

"Humph! I would've made a better Weather Girl then either of them." Chloé states in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Then she turns to Adrien with a loving smile. (A/N: *gags*)

"You would vote for me, wouldn't you Adrien?~" -3-

Marinette makes fake gagging sounds which makes Alya, Nino (Who just so happens to be sitting on the blue beanbag to Alya's right) and the large majority of the class laugh at Marinette's reaction to the clingy brat. (And that's putting it nicely!)

Adrien gently pushes Chloé away, much to her displeasure and Marinette's relief.

//The scene changes to show Marinette's house where she is babysitting a our favorite little hat stealing monkey//

Marinette: Come on, Manon! Give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

//Marinette chases her but it was too late and Manon jumps away with the hat while Marinette dives headfirst onto the sofa//

"Ha! Talk about clumsy!" Chloé interrupts, scoffing at the girl.

"Like you could've done any better Chloé. You would've just ordered Sabrina to do it for you so you don't break a precious nail!" Alya defends her best friend.

Marinette sends her a thankful smile and Alya gives her a thumbs up in response as they turn back to the show.

Marinette: Manon, please! It's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

"Like it could look any worse." Chloé snickers quietly.

"Says the girl who had to copy Marinette's derby hat design." Léa whispers through her teeth.

Adrien hears due to heightened senses (and the fact that Chloé sits right behind him) and silently chuckles under his breath at Léa's response.

Manon: *giggles*

//Marinette continues to chase Manon while running into various objects//

Manon: *Grabs Marinette's phone*

"Oh dear. This just got dangerous." Léa muses.

The kids give her confused looks.

"Those with younger siblings should know *Looks directly at Alya as they share a knowing look.* "You never let a kid have access to your phone."

Then Léa gives a look that looks like she remembered something. She checks all her pockets and her purse.

"Where did my phone go?"

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

//Marinette grabs her phone back but Manon grabs Marinette hat again, placing it on her head and runs away.//

Marinette: Ughh... Why did I agree to do this again...?

"Because my best friend is awesome!" Alya answers, glomping Marinette.

"I've got a question for you. Why are we watching the story of Marinette's BORING life?" Chloé interrupts again.

Everyone just dismisses it as Chloé being Chloé before Alya pipes up.

"Now that I think about it..." She muses before turning to Léa. "Didn't you say that this show is about Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Marinette has a silent/mini panic attack at Alya's question before Léa pauses the search for her phone to respond.

"That I did." She giggles, giving her a mischevious look and having, what looked like, a mini fangirl moment for a bit before turning to the class and giving them all a look that could kill you before you even saw the ice in her eyes.

"Now no more interrupting!"

"Eee!~" The class cowers.

//Suddenly, Tikki appears, jumping up just to hide behind Marinette's hair again.//

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

(Pause. Curiosity of Léa's telekinesis.)

A murmur of confusion spreads over the group.

Adrien visibly freezes as Rose asks the most popular question at the moment-

"What that?"

-followed by-

"It's so cute!" She giggles at the red little kwami on the screen.

"That, my dear Rose, is Tikki. Tikki is a Kwami. A living being, not a thing." Léa took the liberty of explaining, but she doesn't go any further than that. Everyone looks towards Marinette expectantly while Marinette gives Léa a panicked look.

Léa: It's alright. They're not gonna know just yet.

*insert sigh here* "It's alright Tikki." Marinette says to the Kwami as she opens her purse to let her fly out, knowing she couldn't hide the small creature anymore.

"Everyone, meet Tikki. Tikki, meet the class." Léa introduces.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable!" Rose exclaims.

Tikki giggles at the girl's reaction. Hold on a moment, what is the strong stench of cheese? More specifically...Camembert?

Léa: Hmm, I wonder....

"Let's continue, shall we?........Seriously?! Where is my phone!"

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

"Villain?"

"What?"

"Why would Marinette be fighting villains?"

Marinette tries sinking lower into her bean bag which, surprisingly to her, worked. (I'm sorry, I love bean bags. They're just so cushy!!!)

"Ignoring that question for now!" Léa exclaimed, silencing them.

Meanwhile, Adrien is joining Marinette in the depths of his beanbag. Mostly out of initial shock and trying to put the pieces together. So she has a kwami. Maybe having a kwami doesn't always mean you're a superhero? But Tikki looks just like a ladybug! Is Marinette.

L: SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

//The doorbell rings and Tikki ducks back down into hiding//

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photo shoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

"Probably something like..."

Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...

Alya saiys with her onscreen self

A round of laughter goes throughout the room as they watch Marinette's best friend's impression of the girl, save Marinette herself.

Marinette: Stop it~

Manon: Uh, who's she?

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

"Only the craziest little monkey I've ever had the pleasure of babysitting." Marinette replies dramatically, getting a giggle from the girl beside her.

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

"Of course not!" Marinette exclaimed, looking shocked. "Why would you think that?"

Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.

"No comment." Léa mumbled while munching on her ever-full bucket of Reese's before coninung the search for her phone. "Ok, I'm checking the mind palace."

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

"An angel, huh?" Alix asks pointedly, earning giggles from various people in the room.

Marinette, who had just returned from the deep dark recesses of her beanbag, started to sink again.

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with...

"So called." Nino added

...angels.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Nino smirked at the girl, feeling admiration at being able to make that up on the spot.

"aHA! I knew there was something off about Marinette!"

"It was Alya who said that Chloe, not Marinette."

"Yeah, but if her friend is an evil alicorn from the the kingdom of Esquestra or something like that, that means she must be too?" Chloé shouted, thinking that by saying that Marinette was evil, her precious Adrikins would forget about Marinette and go with her.

Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

"Woah, she actually believed you?" Kim exclaimed!

"Well, I guess I'm just that good!"

Chloé scoffs at this, thinking that she has no right to brag.

Léa: Once again, no comment.

C: AHH! You again? Didn't you dispear to your 'brain castle' or whatever? Get out of my head!!!

//Alya grabs Manon in the air holding her up to imitate flying before she, puts her on Marinette's shoulders//

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Marinette: Okay!

//The ladybug symbol appears as the scene changes back to the Kids+ studio//

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

//The screen show the votes Mireille's significantly taller than Aurore's//

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore: (Gasps)

//The crowd cheers excitedly//

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Aurore: Ughh... (Leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

"That was probably, like, the worst possible thing he could've said at that moment." Max said, surprising everyone by not saying something really smartsy.

"Yeah, he could've said that the world was being attacked by a giant floating cupcakes!" Manon exclaimed, giggling at her own idea.

"Woah! When'd you get here pipsqueak?" Léa asks, picking Manon up and puting her on her shoulders.

//The screen changes showing Hawk moths layer. His window opens dramatically as he speaks, sensing Aurore's anger//

Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.

//A butterfly lands in his hand and he turns it into an Akuma releasing it into the landscape. As the screen shows Aurore getting into an elevator//

Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!

"Woah, dude. That girl needs to seriously chill out." Nino said, shaking his head slightly.

M: Hey isn't this the time when-

"Stop foreshadowing!" Léa shouted.

Marinette jumped in surprise and fell off of her beanbag.

M: Please, stop doing that!

L: Nope! It's fun!~ ;)

M: Ugghhh!!!

//The power in the elevator goes out sending Aurore falling to the ground with a gasp//

Aurore: Uh? Ah!

//The Akuma slides through the door//

"Oh my gosh, EWW!!!" Chloé cried. "Sabrina take it away! Get it away, do something with it!!!"

"And I thought that Aurore was being a drama queen." Adrien said, letting a bit of Chat show.

Marinette, and a few others who heard, giggled/chukled at the model's statement of sarcasm.

//Aurore swings her parasol around trying to defend herself from the bug but it flies into her parasol instead.//

Aurore: Ngh! Ah

//The power starts up again as Hawk Moth begins taking control of her.//

Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

Aurore: I should have won. Yes!

Hawk Moth: Climatika, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Aurore: Yes!

"No, no she cannot! Or, in this case, she will not!" Tikki says cheerfully.

Marinette nuzzles Tikki's cheek with her finger.

Léa: No foreshadowing!

Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!

//The scene changes to a clicking camera revealing Adrien at his photo shoot.//

Most of the girls in class let out a sigh at the sight of Adrien's photo shoot, while the boy groan because with Adrien there none of them had a chance.

"(Léa talking to the readers) This part I got from another story. I just couldn't think of what to put here and I wanted to put something but, once again, I couldn't think of anything and I was afraid that that might make me look *slap* rphfy sphufif ampf I dipfinmph wampf to ro-." (WHo can guess what the gibberish was supposed to be in english?)

"Soph!" Manon exclaims, climbing down Léa to give her a hug. 

"Hey, you little monkey." The recently dubed 'Soph' smiles at her before smirking at Léa.

Soph looked almost exactly like Léa. She has strawberry/golden blonde hair that falls over her shoulder in rolling waves and has melting amber eyes. She's wearing white leather jacket, red v-neck tank top, blue jeans, and black combat boots. She's wearing a red sun necklace that looks like the yin and yang symbol. (I know that I failed to mansion this in the prologue, but Léa has a sun necklace that is the yang part. Her partner has the yin part. These are their Miraculous Stones.) The only really BIG difference between the two is that Soph is 8 years old.

"Great, another weirdo from the Scarlet Family of weirdos!" Chloé exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"Wow! That was a fantastic choice of words, Chloé." Soph says to Chloé, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A few lone people in the room laugh at her comment.

Said brat, completely missing the sarcasm, responds with...

"Thanks, I know I'm great with words. My father is the Mayor you know!~" She proceeds to flip her hair and bat her eyelashes at Adrien.

"Yes, we know! And my grandfather is the Prime Minister of Canada.UGH!~" Soph groans as she turns to Léa.

"Classic Chloé." Soph rolls her eyes before noticing the mess of Léa's purse. "What happened? Hurricane Plagg?" *A single eyebrow is raised at the comment*

Léa's eyes go down to, what was, her purse. 

"Oh," She starts to explain. "I was just looking...for......my........."

She trails of when Soph pulls out an iPhone with a Rose Gold case.

"Oh! You mean this?" She gestures to the phone with a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Yeah, no. You're not getting this back. But I will take Manon back to her own dimention before you explode."

*poof*

All eyes turn to Léa.

"Ugh. Sorry guys, Soph can be a handfull."

"Who exactly is she?" Nathaniel asks. (A/NL: YAY! I finally added in nuestra pequeño tomate!)

"That, my friends, was my granddaughter Sophea." Léa looks at the confused faces around the room before responding. "I will explain how that woks later. Besides that, any question?"

Before anyone can respond, she continues on.

"Now then, I think that's enough family business for now." Léa clicks play and takes her bucket of Reese's again, having given up on her phone. For now.

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.

"But isn't that what you guys are going to be doing?" Mylene asks.

"Uhh..." Marinette trails off, scratching the back of her head while trying to come up with a good answer.

Alya: Then what?

The background changes as Marinette begins to gush happily.

"Here we go!" Léa and Alya groan.

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three.

"Nope! Just two!" Léa mumbles with a mouthful of those delectable chocolate peanut buttery goodness! (I'm sorry. I love Reeses!)

"Wait what?" Marinette asks, still recovering from seeing herself say that on screen, in front of her entire class, and Adrien! Speaking of which...

A: Wait....what? Is that why she's always so gittery around me? Does she really like me that much?

L: Sorry, not allowed to answer that! :)

Meanwhile....

M: Did she just say that I was going to have two kids with Adrien?!!!!

S: NO! No, she didn't Lady Luck! Go back to watching the show!!!

"AHH! Stop that!" Adrienette scream in unison. They look at each other before looking away, cheeks lightly flushed.

"Excuse me, Léa. But, what did you say?" Adrien asks, a little flustered by what the girl was implying and the Mainette Crush Discovery. Not to mention that Marinette probably is his Lady. Wait...does this mean?

L: Hush!

"Yeah, I would like to know that too." Alya agrees, wanting to squeeze as much info as she can about her best friend and her crush.

//The background changes showing Marinette imaginary kids that's she's already named// (*wink* *wink* foreshadowing *wink* *wink*)

"Woah, woah, woah! You've named the kids?" Alya whisper shouts at Marinette.

"...maybe..." Marinette mumbles so only Alya can here.

Alya slowly shakes her head.

"Girl, girl, girl." She sighs. "You've got it bad."

Marinette lightly punches her friend's shoulder for the comment.

Marinette: And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat.

A: Whats wrong with a cat?!

Ok. This is definatly his Lady.


	3. Climatika - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone order hamsters? ;)

*Flash of Amber Light*

Marinette: A hamster! I love hamsters!

"Wow Marinette. I never took you to be a hamster person." Kim chuckles before looking over to see that Marinette was a little....preoccupied with a certain someone. (A/N: Not her soulmate, sorry. Soon, my children, soon.)

"I love those kinds! They are the best!"

"OMG, me too!"

"Wow Marinette," Alya sweatdrops at her best friend's reaction to hamsters. "Of all the ways you could've reacted, you and Soph-"

*Le Magic Light Flash of Magicalness!*

"Honesty Sis. I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you start to fangirl. Over. Hamsters?" A flash of black light precedes a young boy about 10 years of age. Probably her brother. He has blonde hair like her, but he has blue eyes instead of amber. (I'll leave the character's clothes to you from now on. It gets the creative juices flowing and you guys can give some of the best responses ever! Srsly, I love reading the comments.)

"AIDEN!" Sophea tackles her big brother. She pulls away, looks up at him (A/N: He's tall. Like 5'1. Is that even considered tall?), smirks and then proceeds to punch his arm. "Ciao Gattino!"

"Anche a te, Rubina." (Rubino is ruby in Italian, but since Sophea is a girl, he adds an 'a'. Does that even make sense? Idk. I can't engrish any more.) He winces for a sec before returning the punch with the same smirk. Well, he tries to return the punch, but Sophea catches it and wrenches his arm behind his back before releasing him with a laugh. They turn to face the class.

"Guys, this is my brother, Chaaaaaat-I MEAN Aiden." Sophea introduces.

Aiden facepalms at his sister's, almost, screw up then goes to sit down on a black beanbag with a bucket of caramel popcorn. (Sorry but, in their family, it has been established that the Reese's belong to Léa only.)

Alya: Let's just start with 'happen to be passing by' and see if we can get to that smoothie.

Marinette: (giggles)

"You are hopeless." Alya shakes her head and sighs as Marinette just scratches the back of her head nervously.

*Back to le photoshoot*

Photographer: (jumping around excitedly) Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

"Hey! It's the crazy photographer!" Nino points out.

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we could be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over.

*As they turn around to try again, Adrien sees them, waves at Marinette who freaks out in return.*

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

"Oh wow! BIG improvement, Marinette."

*ducktape suddenly appears over her mouth*

"MMPHHH!!!!" Chloe tried to scream/shriek.

"Hold up, Chloe!" Sabrina said tentatively. "Stay still!"

In a failed attempt to take off the ducktape, Sabrina noticed the writing on it and it caught the attention of everyone else.

"Omg, waitwaitwaitwoahwoah hold up!Does that say 'Courtesy of Aiden'?" Alix full out laughs, points at him and manages to laugh out, "You, sir, are my new favorite person!"

Aiden looks shocked for a moment then smiles. He stands up and poofs over to her. (AN: When he poofs from place to place, imagine him apparating cause that's what it looks like. If you don't know what 'apparating' is? It's a Harry Potter thing, look it up.)

He appears right in front of the finger that was pointing at him from across the room. He takes it in his right hand and bows to her.

"Thank you for the compliment, Fiore." Adien then poofs away to......somewhere that isn't the Scarlet Theater. 

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.

*Puts Marinette's hand down with an annoyed look.*

Alya elbowed Marinette in the arm while Marinette moved to sink into the beanbag, but then realized that she never unsunk out of it and is now quite stuck. Not that she's going to admit to that.

//The camera goes back to the Kids+ building were Mireille is getting in an elevator. The door closes but open again showing Climatika.//

Climatika: Hahahaha! I am Climatika. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy font moving in right now!

Rose's hand shoots up and she bounces about in her beanbag.

Léa pauses the episode and turn to the squirming hyper mess.

"No, Rose. I don't know wether she said Font or Front. Honestly I'm debating that myself..."

*le unpause*

*She attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.*

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

"Poor Mireille!" Marinette says quietly.

The class murmurs in agreement.

The scene changes back to the park were Adrien is still in the middle of his photo shoot the photographer praises him.

*insert swooning here*

Photographer: Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

"Yo, dude. What's up with Crazy le Pasta over here?" Nino asks Adrien while trying (and failing) to fight off laughter. (Lucky for him, the rest of the class was laughing their butts off. No. Ligit. Léa fell off her beanbag.)

Adrien stops laughing long enough to answer. 

"Trust me, Nino. I'm been trying to find that out for years!" Adrien barely manages to get out, gasping for air.

The entire class continues laughing.

"Alright!" Léa raises her voice so that she could be heard over the fits of giggles. "I think that's enough. We'll see more of Crazy le Pasta later."

Everyone begins to quiet down and Léa starts up the episode again. (Wait, when did she pause it? ... I don't know)

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!

Marinette: Ah!

"Yeah, Marinette. Don't ignore the monkey."

"Like you know anything about babysitting, Kim."

"Quiet, Max."

Photographer: Ngh! Silencio!

"Oh! I get it!" Marinettes shoots up out of her seat- i mean -beanbag.

Lea pauses the episode once more.

"I think you and I have come to the same conclusion." Sophea says, standing up as well.

The class' attention is turned to the two.

*the following happens between the two of them simultaneously*

"He's Italian!!!" is shouted out after a fanatic intake of breath.

Both Marinette and Sophea have struck a dramatic pose with one foot atop their beanbag, one hand on their hip and the other hand painted at the frozen Crazy le Pasta on the screen.

Just as the rest of the teens in the room were murmuring their agreement, Aiden stifles a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mylene asks him.

"Sophea,"

The girl in question looks up at him in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Aren't you Italian?"

Sophea sputters a little before sitting down with her arms crossed and a slightly (*cough**cough* full on *cough*) pouty look on her face.

Marinettes laughs nervously while sitting down. Alya, being the awesome BFF she is, laughs a little while pating Mari's back in encouragement/sympathy.

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!

"Sorry, Alya." Nino states as he leans back in his beanbag with his arms crossed. "You've been dissed." 

"Be quiet, Nino." Alya said, sinking into her beanbag with a huff only to rise again (reference anyone?) when the episode starts up.  
    
Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?

C: Back off. He's mine.

L: Yeah Right

C: WHAT THE HECK!?

Lea then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles that brought her to tears.

"Ah," She sighed, slightly calming down. "Never gets old."

Screen changes back to the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.

Attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast. She flies off as we move back to the park.

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!

"Yeah, can't you see that the city is in danger!" Tikki exclaimed, flying out from behind Lea.

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaim as the rest of the class momentarily shrieked in terror at the volume coming from the tiny creature's mouth.

"Tikki, where have you been?" Marinette asked, hugging the Kwami to her.

"Oh, nowhere." Tikki said, pulling away from Marinette to fly to the top of her head. "I just had to take care of a...small problem."

Marinette gave her a confused look but halted any further questions.

Alya opened her mouth to speak, but Lea stopped any chance she had to get words out. 

"No questioning the Kwami until I say so."

"Fine."

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

"You can't say no, can you?" Alix inquired with a small amused smirk.

"Nope!" Marinette laughed in embarrassment.

"She can't help but want to help people!" Alya adds. (AN: Geez. How blind can this class get?!)

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

Manon: *insert the most adorable pleading eyes ever*

Marinette: Aw...

"Ok." Alix says. "Now I can see why you can't say no."

"Does this happen all the time?" Sabrina asks.

"You mean the baby doll eyes?" Marinette confirms with Sabrina. "Not all the time, but often enough."

Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

"She's not a happy camper." Kim says with slight amusement.

"Really?" Max asks. "You really think she would be the type to go camping?"

Lea sniggers through a mouthful of Reese's.

The scene shows the photographers pictures Adrien now looks bored and tired.

Photographer: Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (Runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Photographer: Si! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

"Yup, that's Italian."

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!

"Really Alya?" Alix asks as Alya nudges Marinette with her elbow.

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

"Pfft!" Sophea laughs "What kind of answer is that?"

"A very flustered one, apparently." Adrien whispers to her, sending her into a fit of hysterics.

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

"Nope. Bad ideas. Don't leave the monkey alone with her." Nino shook his head in disagreement.

"Why not, Nino?" Alya stands and glares at him.

Cowering, Nino sits in his beanbag like he was being pulled by a magnet.

"Nothing. SO sorry, Ma'am. Won't do it again Ma'am."

"That's what I thought."

(AN: Let's just say that Sophea didn't come down from her hysterics for quite some time.)

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

Well then.

Marinette gasps as Stormy weather appears. She freezes Alya and Manon who are on the carousel.

Civilian: Run!

Marinette runs over to an empty part of the park.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Alya looks at her best friend, the one on screen and off.

Marinette begins to panic knowing what happens next.

Suddenly, the lass finds themselves strapped down to their beanbags with dark red seat belts. (Don't ask me how that works and expect me to have an answer. I don't understand how my logic works 20% of the time.)

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Leanna, why do we have these on?" 

"MMMMPPHH!!!" (AN: HAHA! I love making Chloe suffer...to a certain extent, that is)

The confused shouts and yells are stopped when Lea stands up and faces them.

"I put those on for safety precautions. Something very big is about to happen and it will change your view on everything. All of you." Lea explains, giving Marinette a quick fearful glance.

Chloe, who somehow in all the commotion managed to get the duck tape off, noticed something was off and scanned the theater.

"Hold on," she exclaimed "Why doesn't Marinette have one on?! I mean, I can understand why you didn't put one on Adrikins but why not HER?!"

Lea starts up the episode and Tikki tries to calm Marinette as she braces herself .

Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not sorry? Hey, at least I managed to bust out another chapter.
> 
> Omg, guys. 
> 
> Yuri on Ice.
> 
> I'm dead.
> 
> Me during ep 10: CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBEAT?
> 
> Me during ep 11: You can hear my heartBREAK!!!!!!
> 
> Me after the exhibition skate: I'm dead now.
> 
> WE NEED A SEASON TWO!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU'D "SEE [US] NEXT LEVEL" SO PLEASE SON'T LET THIS BE LIKE OURAN AND ONLY GIVE US ONE SEASON!!!!!
> 
> I apologize for my rambling. For any of those who are interested, I made a Yuri!!!onIce Oneshot book and the first chapter is up. So if you'd like to read that go ahead. And on that note, I'll see you the next time I update. BYE!
> 
> \- The Potato


	4. Climatika Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I apologize for not being here for so long. I banned myself from certain social media applications for lent.
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for your responses to the previous chapter. You have no idea how much it helped. I'm gonna cut this short and talk more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!

"Plagg?" Max wonders aloud.

"Umm...Adrien?" Rose asks timidly. "What's a Plagg?"

"'Plagg' is a pocket sized monster of disaster that can fit into the palm of your hand." Aiden comments with agreeing nods from Léa, Sophea, Tikki and Adrien.

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)

(Plagg flies out of the bag and over to the Camembert.)

Plagg: For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

"Yeah right." Says Tikki with her hands sassily on her hips. (Do kwami's have hips? I think they do....moving on) "I think the only talent you have is cheese related! Wether or not that's a good thing is to be debated!"

By the times she's (do kwami's have genders? I should really research this stuff before writing) done talking, Adrien and Aiden are rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Says Little Miss Cookie Obsessor!" Plagg retorts from Cholé's bag, the latter screaming at the voice.

"How bout you come and say that to my face instead of hiding with your tail between your legs." Tikki responds with a smirk.

"Why you-!" Plagg growls and flies at her, not actually harming her.

Sophea gets up and slowing separates the two, the laggers flying to their respective owners.

Adrien was still laughing at the tiny furball and Marinette mildly shocked by the whole ordeal.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

"What?! There's always a good time to talk about cheese!"

"Shut it Plagg!"

Adrien: Plagg, claws out!

*insert a shocked class and a dying Marinette here*

"Talk now?" Léa questioned Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien looked over at Marinette's shell shocked form (that they could barely see cause it looked like the beanbag had swallowed her whole. Only her feet could be seen).

Léa followed his gaze and nodded, agreeing that it was for the best to let the episode play out.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)

"Haha!" Chloé taunts. (In her head. Léa had rendered them all speechless.)

L: Shut up Chloé

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Marinette's head peaks out of the beanbag ever so slightly.

"Aww, Manon."

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

Alya: Wow, great cover girl

Scene: City. Climatika leaves the park.

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Marinette rolls her eyes.

M: Really?

Climatika: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Climatika!

Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline (insert groaning here) more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

"Sorry Chat, that isn't how it works with villains." Aiden commented.

Climatika: (fires wind at Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)

Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.

Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

*winkwink* *nudgenudge* curtsey of Tikki

Marinette bats her away gently with a small smile on her face.

Adrien notices and smirks.

Climatika: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)

(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Climatika.)

Nino: Go Adrien! Get some!

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

"Plagg?"

"Hmm?" Said Kwami in question hums with his face stuffed in a block of Brie.

"Have you been influencing him?" Tikki raises an eyebrow at the tiny cat kwami.

"...noooooo~"

Dubious, the class thought.

Climatika: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)

(Climatika sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

"Wow," Léa comments "Talk about anger issues."

Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

"Yeah, try it." Sophea states. "See how well that works."

"Well you haven't seen a true Chat Noir in action." Aiden says in response.

Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

Alya: Wait, is Marinette-

Nino: -flirting?

Cat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

Climatika: Ugh...Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)

(Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)

Cat Noir: Ow!  
Ladybug: (giggles)

Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

Nino: Yeah, cheater

Ayla sneezes and looks around, glaring around the room.

Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?

Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)

(The ice cracks again)

Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)

Rose: oh, those poor kids!

Hawk Moth: (To Climatika) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfil your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

"Yeah, cause that's obviously what happened."

Climatika: (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)

"Is the Future Chat this much of a flirt Léanna?" Tikki asked what Marinette was thinking.

"He's toned it down a bit." Sophea said and Léa added "but not by much."

"And it depends on which Chat you're talking to." Aiden added.

"There's more than one of them??" Marinette asked in a panic, surprising most in the room.

"Sadly, yes." Sophea sighed dramatically.

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

Adrien pouted playfully and the future three laughed quietly at him.

Climatika: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!

Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

No duh, Sherlock

The thought was shared unanimously throughout the room.

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

"How does she figure it out?" Aiden questioned.

Tikki winked at him and said, "It's a secret."

Climatika: (from the screen) In Climatika's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

Author pops in for a nanosecond.

"I wouldn't mind that too much."  
.  
.  
.  
I should probably write huh

Bye!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)

Ladybug: It's a recording!

(Climatika laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

No comment

(Ladybug trips and falls)

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

"No..." Marinette mumbles under her breath.

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!

"Don't trust him! Don't trust him!" Plagg screamed.

"I though you were on his side?" Tikki asked.

"I am." Plagg confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I trust him.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

Nino: Woah, what kinda story is that?

Léa: Trust me, it gets better as she gets older.

Manon: (laughs)

Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)

Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Climatika, using Cat Noir's night vision.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--

Cat Noir: Duck!

Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.

Adrien: Huh, I forgot that happened

Plagg: No you didn't

Adrien: *sheepishly* Yeah, I didn't

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)

Climatika: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Climatika: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

Cat Noir: Heh-heh...

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Climatika! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

"Can you manage not to be sarcastic for more than 5 seconds?"

"NO" Aiden shouts.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

Climatika: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!

"Oh! So that's how that works!" Aiden notes, amazed.

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Climatika) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

(Climatika attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Climatika. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Climatika's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Climatika. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)

(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''

Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.

Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...

Firefighters: Yeah!

Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...

Manon:They lived happily ever after?

Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

"Another job well done!" Tikki whispers supportively into Marinette's ear.

Marinette smiles and gives the kwami an equivalent of a hug.

Plagg just grinned proudly at Adrien that didn't go unnoticed by Tikki.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

"YEAH RIGHT!" Tikki screamed, startling the entire room. Including herself.

Scene: Park.  
Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel?

(Looks at Manon)

Manon: Haha!

Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)


	5. The Aftermath

??? POV

From the theater balcony, we could clearly see everything that was going on.

Normal POV

The end credits finished and then the screen goes dark. The house lights in the theater turn on and there is only silence.

Marinette has calmed down significantly, but is still in shock. The entire class is just staring at the blank screen, processing what they've just witnessed.

A few minutes ticked by, none of them realizing that Lea, Sophea and Aiden had disappeared. (To the top balcony with our mysterious guest(s) but they don't know that.) Another minute passes before all hell breaks loose.

No accusational comments were made directed to the two superheroes in the room. Mostly just the questions of why them. How did they not figure it out sooner. Why hadn't they told anyone?

Then there was Chloe...

"Why is SHE ladybug!?" Chloe screamed. "She's nobody! I should've been given the honor!"

Alya jumps up from her beanbag and stomps over to Chloe.

"You know what? I've just about enough of you. You waltz around, acting like you're all that just because you're the mayor's daughter." Alya spits out, deadly calm.

"Yeah," Alix agrees. "And besides, you wouldn't last two minutes if you were given Ladybug's responsibilities."

Chloe doesn't even look guilty in the slightest. She just looks infuriated. She stands up to say something back but the entire class stands up in a way that's almost challenging her to 'just try it'.

Marinette looks on in awe at her classmates, small tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Alya slowly walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, its ok."

Marinette quietly weeps out thank you to Alya.

Suddenly, Marinette bolts upright. Narrowly missing Alya's head.

"Wait, why aren't you mad at me?" Marinette questions.

"Why should I be?" Alya questions in response.

Marinette stares at her for a sec.

"You just found out tha your best friend since forever, who you've told everything to, has never told you her biggest secret and basically betrayed your trust!"

While Marinette is rambling about all the reasons why Alya should be mad, Alya is just smirking fondly at her. Alya puts her hands on Marinette's shoulders and Marinette slowly begins to quiet down.

"You want to know why I'm not mad?" Alya asks Marinette, uncharacteristically quiet.

Marinette slowly nodded her head.

"Girl, how CAN I be mad?!" Alya jumps up and shout, scarring the living bejesus out of Marinette.

"You're telling me that my best friend since forever is my all time favorite superheroine who is saving the entire world by stopping an evil super villain in our little town of Paris! How do you expect me to be mad?" Alya quiets down near the end and hugs Marinette once more.

Tikki looks at Alya with a fond and grateful expression. She flies up, patting Alya's head, and says," I like her."

Marinette stands up and hugs Alya. They stay like that for awhile. On the other hand, Nino feels absolutely betrayed. Or, at least, you think he'd feel that way.

"Dude. That is so awesome!' Nino yells, excited. "But why didn't you tell me man? Not cool."

"Well," Plagg says from wherever his current hiding place his (He's up with our guests)."You remember Hawk Moth? If you knew about either of them, he could use you as bait."

"I'm sorry, but it was for your own safety." Adrien apologizes.

"Don't sweat it bro." Nino pats Adrien on the back. "The fact that you're a superhero more than makes up for it."

"By the way NINO!" Alya yells. "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Nino, what'd you do?" Kim asks.

"Alya thought it was Marinette who was Ladybug and Adrien who was Chat Noir, but I thought it was someone else." Nino grumbled, handing the ten over to Alya.

"Wait, so you knew this whole time?" Marinette exclaimed, surprised.

"Yup!"

Suddenly (RED) PINAPPLES!

"Before any of you ask what this is for," Lea shouts from the theater balcony. "Our special guest won't come down from here unless we do that for the next episode."

Lea hops down from the balcony and stares expectantly up into the darkness.

"Tikki! Spots on!" *Flash of bright red light*

"Plagg! Claws out!" *Flash of black light*

"To the Rising Sun!" *Flash of sunset orange light*

"To the Shining Stars!" *Flash of purple light*

*Flash of deep red light*

Standing in the middle of the theater are five figures.

The first is a girl slightly shorter than Marinette. She has long blonde hair and calming green eyes. She is wearing the Ladybug getup but instead of pigtails, her hair is in a braid.

The second is a boy, who looks strangely familiar to most in the room. It was a Chat Noir with blue eyes.

Third is a girl with red hair and golden eyes. Her outfit is a dress that starts off with sunset orange at the blouse, then blends to a soft pink at the bottom. Under the dress, she's wearing pink capris. Mysteriously, she's barefoot.

The next two girls are barefoot as well. One girl, who has blonde hair and violet eyes, has an outfit that matches the red-head. The only difference is that it stars off purple, then it fades to dark blue.

The other girl's outfit matches the other two's as well. It starts off red, then fades to sunset orange. She has blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Lea?" Juleka asks. "Who are they?"

"Please step forward when called. Afterwards de-transform so that I may introduce you properly." Lea commands.

"First off is Ladybug."

She steps forwards, eyes Marinette and waves. She steps back in line and de-transforms. She's wearing a white crop top and a black leather jacket. She's wearing blue capri jeans and black flats.

"This is my Sister-In-Law's Granddaughter, Emily Maddison Lahiffe."

Nino stared in shock realizing what that meant, but at the same time not really understanding. All he knew was that girl had his last name.

"Next is someone you've already met, Chat Noir!"

The only boy in the group steps forward and as he's detransforming, he bows. When he straightens back up, we see

"My Grandson, Aiden Gabriel Agreste."

Adrien stared in shock while Nino elbowed him with a small smirk.

"I'm just gonna call all three of you up at once cause this is taking too long." Lea announces.

"Soleil Fleur,"

The red-head with gold eyes and sunset orange dress steps forwards...

"Celeste Etoile,"

The blonde haired and violet eyed girl follows.

"and finally Fleur Rouge."

The blonde haired and amber eyed girl, who they all recognized, stepped forward with a smirk.

"Soleil is Emily's sister, Hailey Amanda Lahiffe. Celeste is Aiden's girlfriend, Sadie Bonnefoy. Fleur is my granddaughter, Sophea Chloe Agreste." Lea concluded. Or so we thought.

"I know at least half of you are wondering why all of their last names sound familiar. I would like for the following people to step forward. For what you are about to hear is life changing."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. You-" Lea is cut off by Sophea.

"Y'all are married. Marinette and Adrien. You both have a son named Hugo and a daughter named Emma. Hugo married Leanna's daughter named Amber, who is my mom. Emma married Alya and Nino's son, Lucas. Emily and Hailey are Emma and Lucas' kids. Aiden and Sophea are Hugo and Amber's kids." Sophea tried to explain.

"Basically...Marinette and Adrien? Meet your grandkids!" Tikki quietly shouts.

And thus, Marinette faints.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed. I'll, hopefully, post the next chapter soon. If you want to read it before I can post it on here, you can read it on Wattpad. Anywho, I have school tomorrow. Au revoir!   
> ~ Delphene Lukas <3


End file.
